Imaging technology, such as ClicRweight®, available from clicRTechnologies of Tampa, Fla., can detect size, length and multiple data points to provide the weight and dimensions of an animal. The system utilizes imaging technology to track the weight of animals and mark them when they are ready for market. The information is wirelessly transmitted to a central processing unit where an algorithm accurately calculates the animal's weight and uploads it to the central database. The data can be reviewed remotely or at the barn through a graphical user interface (GUI).
However, there are particular considerations to take into account when using such technology to analyze alligators versus other animals, such as swine. First, the alligator growth cycle extends approximately twelve months, versus four to five months for swine in a finishing farm. The significance of this is that the size and weight gain of swine over that time period is significant as compared with alligators such that incremental changes to swine are measured in days. With alligators, gains in size and weight are measured in weeks. The following includes details regarding an exemplary alligator growth cycle:—
1. Alligator Growth Cycle—Nature's Cycle 11 to 12 months
                a. July—Collect eggs from swamps                    i. Approximately 28 eggs per nest            ii. Collected from Louisiana, Florida            iii. Collected eggs are marked to indicate top so that egg is not turned to prevent embryo from being dethatched from shell [that causes death]            iv. Eggs stored in cages with swamp grass; incubated in barn            v. Eggs are not stored, organized for raising by state or county of origin, though most farmers track survival from various geographies/land.                        b. August through mid-September—Incubate, hatch eggs, move to tanks        c. September to June-October—Grow and harvest. Most gators are ready to harvest June-August, but egg collection, hatching and live season interfere with harvest schedules.2. Alligator Measurements        a. Hatchlings approximate 10 inches        b. Target length at harvest for watchstrap size animals—40 inches to 48 inches        c. Target hide width—22 to 24 centimeters; measured at the fifth scoot        d. Alligator Weight at Harvest—12 pounds to 13 pounds3. Farming and Growth Characteristics        a. Animals generally grow in uniform fashion, size, length, weight        b. Animals grow in the dark, no light                    i. Alligators are not grouped by place of origin, state, county            ii. Alligator growth not evaluated by place of origin, state, county                        c. Tanks                    i. Generally 8 to 36 inches deep, but configuration varies barn to barn            ii. Approximately 250 (100-500) alligators per tank depending on configuration            iii. Can have a shelf or floating platforms for feeding                        d. Barns                    i. Size and shape vary within a farm, and farm to farm            ii. Number of tanks and animals per barn varies                        e. Water changed out anywhere from every day to every third day        f. Air not vented or changed out        g. Alligator behavior                    i. Docile over 90% of the time            ii. Fighting TBD %            iii. Fighting is main cause of hide blemishes                        h. Animals fed daily                    i. Is feed dispensed by hand, workers tossing feed into each tank with a bucket            ii. Feed is extruded pellets            iii. Fed 1-2 times per day depending on farm                        i. Animal survival rate                    i. Wild—12%            ii. Farms—95%                            1. From eggs and hatchlings                2. In tanks from handling, fighting, issues with water and air quality, illness                                                j. Animals are harvested by hand                    i. Employees enter the tanks and select alligators by hand            ii. Alligator is measured by laying it on a measuring board attached to each tank            iii. Alligators too small put back in tank            iv. Harvest cycle is generally 3 to 4 months                        k. Farmers always harvest on site, though there are wholesale hide dealers. Hides are then marketed by farmer or wholesaler to tannery market.                    i. Hides are individually tagged upon harvest            ii. Hides are packed in salt in large crates4. Business                        a. Egg cost—$25 to $65 each (rumors of up to $100 in FL this year)        b. Pricing negotiated and set with tanneries in February each year                    i. Tanneries in Malaysia, Singapore            ii. Gucci, Prada, Louis Vuitton            iii. Typical price for hides—$5-$7/cm for watchstrap gators                        c. Price realization, hide quality rating        
i.100% - 1 - No Blemishes65% of animals raisedii. 75% - 2 - Some Blemishes23% of animals raisediii. 50% - 3 - Many Blemishes12% of animals raised                d. Alligators returned to the wild—12% of animals, typically #3 quality rated        e. Alligator Meat                    i. 25% to 35% of animal weight at harvest            ii. Ex: 12 to 13 pound animal yields 3.0 lbs. to 4.55 lbs. of salable meat            iii. Typical prices for alligator meat—$3.50 to $4.50 per lbs. for carcass weight                        f. Mature alligators purchased from the wild                    i. Low frequency, done as an accommodation with egg collectors            ii. Revenue                            1. Primary—Hides; typically larger hides with many blemishes from the wild. These hides are still very valuable because they are large.                2. Secondary—Meat                                                
A second important consideration is the number of animals raised in a growth cycle and the need to measure them individually. A typical finishing barn for swine produces 1,200 animals per cycle, while alligator barn production can approach 5,000 animals per cycle. Further, the rate of growth, size and shape of swine during the cycle and at harvest varies significantly. This necessitates measuring each animal individually using RFID tags and related technology, which is not needed with alligators.